complicated
by lunaluv22
Summary: Hi I'm back and here's a new song fic to complicated by Avril lavigne. featuring numbuh 74.239 and numbuh 1 involing slash. hope you like please comint.


**Complicated**

I saw the numbuh 74.239 looked at numbuh one; so I decided to make a fanfic for them. They never said what numbuh 74.239's name was so I'm calling him Darien; disclaimer I don't own knd or the song.

Chill out! what'cha

Yellin' for?

Lay back! It's all been

Done before.

And if you could only

Let it be,

You will see

Hey numbuh 74.239 chill out! Nigel said laughing; what'cha yellin' for? I'm yelling because my classmates are incompetent. And call me Darien at school; ok dare lay back it's all been done before. It's just a routine inspection; maybe for your class but mine's not doing very good. If you could only let it be, you will see everything's fine. Nigel thought shaking his head.

I like you the way you

Are

When we're, driving in

Your car

And you're talking to me

One on one

But you've become

Nigel you should go on home; you've already finished the inspection right? But I wanna see how you do. No way! I'm not goanna let you see that; I like having you as my boyfriend. So just go; but I like you the way you are. When we're driving in your car; and you're talking to me one on one Nigel whispered walking out hands in his pockets. But you've become so different from when we first met he thought sadly.

Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me

Nigel stood in the door of the school; he watched the rain fall. Dare you've become somebody else, round everyone else Nigel thought; as he watched the rain fall. You're watchin' your back like you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool; but you look like a fool to me Nigel whispered grabbing his umbrella and leaving.

Tell me

Why do you have to go and

Make things so

Complicated?

I see the way you're

Acting like you're somebody

Else gets me frustrated

Life's like this. You

As Nigel walked he thought about Darien; tell me why do you have to go and make things so complicated? He whispered as if expecting Darien to answer him; he shied, I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else. It gets me so frustrated; life's like this, you just do your best to have a good life with people you love Nigel whispered shedding a tear.

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you

Take

What you get and you turn

It into

Honestly promise me I'm

Never goanna find you fake

It

Nigel stopped and looked at the sky; he thought back to the first time he Darien.

Flashback

And this is where scientists work numbuh 274 told a 7 year old Nigel; cool is it ok if I look around? I promise I won't touch anything; ok 274 said waving him off. Nigel ran in as he did he saw a boy no older than him; hi he called. Ah! The boy cried notes he was holding; sorry Nigel cried running up to him. As he did he saw the kid fall; I'm sorry he said pulling him up. Who are you? I'm numbuh 74.239 the boy said; I'm Nigel but everyone calls me numbuh one. Ok Darien; is something wrong? Nigel asked; I failed Darien said pointing to the computer. No you just aren't finished yet Nigel told him smiling.

End flash back

You fall and you crawl and you bake and you take what you get Darien he whispered staring at the ground. Just honestly promise me I'm never goanna find you fake I, dare he whispered crying.

No, no, no

Darien no, no, no you're not the same person I met that day Nigel whispered dropping his umbrella. And running home.

You come over

Unannounced

Dressed up like you're

Something else

Where you are and

Where you sat, you see

You're making me

Nigel changed from his wet clothes; to a pair gray jeans, black long sleeved shirt, red T-shirt, white socks, and brown hiking boots. He had just finished drying his prescription shades when the doorbell rang. Ello he answered; hey there cutie Darien said. Darien, why are you here? So we go on a date; but we don't have a date planed for tonight Nigel said confused. We do now Darien said walking in. Nigel stared at Darien's outfit; he was wearing an outfit that looked like something the mad hater would wear. Nigel grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him into the living room. I can't believe you just came over unannounced; dressed up like you're something else Nigel whispered. Here sit he said as he went up stairs; you going to change? Darien asked; one of is Nigel said as he went into his room.

Laugh out

When you strike a pose

Take off all your preppy

Clothes

You know

You're not fooling anyone

When you've become

Nigel pulled out some clothes and walked back down stairs, to the living room. He laughed as he saw Darien strike a pose; take off all your preppy clothes Nigel told him pushing the clothes into Darien's arms. You know you're not fooling anyone, so just be yourself Nigel told him.

Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

Tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me

Darien stared; you think I'm fake? I know you're not acting like the same person I fell in love with Nigel told him. Not when you've become somebody else round everyone else. Watchin' your back like you can't relax. Tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me. I know that you're still the one I love; but if you're not going to act like that person around everyone else, I'm not sure you love me Nigel said tears in his eyes.

Tell me

Why do you have to go and

Make things so

Complicated?

I see the way you're

Acting like you're somebody

Else gets me frustrated

Life's like this. You

Nigel I do love you; but if you can't see that, maybe we'd be better off apart! Darien screamed throwing down the clothes; and running out. As he slammed the door, Nigel felt tears run down his face. Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? He cried running to his room; he slammed the door and jumped on his bed crying. I see the way you're acting like someone else. And it get's me frustrated, but I can't do anything about it he sobbed. And you fail and you crawl and you break he sobbed.

take

what you get and you turn

it into

honesty promise me

I'm never gonna find you

fake it

Nigel calmed down after a while, he stared up at the cilling and thought about when he and Darien were kids. And what they talked about.

Flash back

Sirusly we need ouf- Darien was cut off as he tripped and fell breaking a test tube. Are you ok? Nigel asked, yea, but I accidently broke a test tube Darien said. Oh well we'll just throw it into a safe place and no one will know Nigel told him. Thanks Darien said kissing him.

End flash back

That was the first time we kissed Nigel thought sadly.

no, no, no

chill out,

whatcha yellin' for?

lay back, it's all been

done before

and if you could let it

be

you will see

Nigel finally manged to stop crying, lay back it's all been done before he thought to himself. and if you could let it be you will see everything will turn out ok he thought.

somebody else

round everyone else

youre wattchin' your back

like you can't relax

you're trying to be cool

you look like a fool

to me, to me

Nigel desided to clear his head by going for a walk, as he walked it stared to rain again. you're gonna chatch a cold someone behind him said. He turned to see Darien, are you still mad at me? Darien asked pulling Nigel under his umbrella, no Nigel said. You were right I wasn't acting like myself, I was acting like somebody else round everyone else. I was watching my back like I couldn't relax, I was tryin' to be cool, you are cool to me. But when you were acting cool you looked like a fool to me.

why do you have to go and

make things so

complicated?

I see the way you're

actin' like you're

somebody else gets me

frustrated

life's like this, you

why'd you have to go and make thing so complicated, Darien? I was jelouse you were hanging out with Chad so much. I thought I was losing you, so I figured if I acted like him I could keep you. Darien, when I saw you acting like you're somebody else it got me frustrated.

and you fall and you crawl

and you break and you

take

what you get and you turn

it into

honesty promise me I'm

never gonna find you fake

it

Darien walked Nigel home, I'm sorry for what I said. Enough with the apolagizes already Nigel laughed. Just promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it Nigel told him. You won't I swear Darien promised.

no, no

why'd you have to go and

make things so

complicated?

I see the the way you're

acting like you're somebody

else gets me frustrated

lifes like this, you

Hey, Darian, yea? you know there's a good movie coming out. We could go see it, sure, but what if it's not good? Darian asked, we could always use it as an opertunaty to make out Nigel told him. Darian was quiet, stupid, stupid, things were going so good, why'd I have to go and maqke things so complicated? thought Nigel, You have the greatist ideas Darian told him.

take

what you get and you turn

it into

honesty promisenme I'm never gonna find you fake

it

Thanks nigel said blushing, I hope I'm wothy enough to be your boyfriend darian told him. As long as you honestly promise me,I'm never gonna find you faking it nigel told him.

no, no, no

You are more than wothy nigel told him, but- no, no, no buts nigel said. I love you and that's all you need to know nigel said kissing, darian, darian kissed back passonetly.


End file.
